The invention relates to improvements in machinery for processing folded printed items and more particularly machinery for crushing and squeezing folded miniature items such as may be found in U.S. Classes 250, and 377, subclasses 222.2,227.26 and 6, 53 respectively.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a mechanism for crushing folded miniature printed items such as instructional brochures packaged with pharmaceuticals and cosmetics having a tendency for springiness because of the multiple folds of the printed sheet from which they are made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional folding machines employed for folding miniature items such as brochures, instructional booklets, etc. are unable to remove the springiness of the item because the rollers used to squeeze the item are too large for passing the item from one roller to the other. Miniature items that are not squeezed flat introduce problems in counting and packaging the items.